Due to the limited power, a large number of sensor devices and wearable devices tend to use a low power consumption network technology in wireless connection, such as Zigbee and Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE). This type of network usually supports a variable connection interval so that the most appropriate transmission frequency is used according to particular data transmission demands, thus reducing energy consumption.
Taking a BLE as an example, after a data connection is established, a device can set or change at least one connection parameter. Specifically, the BLE provides two connection parameters. One is a connection interval, that is a data sending interval between a master device and a slave device, and the value range of the interval is from 7.5 ms to 4.0 s. The other is a slave device delay that is the number of connection intervals the slave device is allowed to delay monitoring. In this way, the slave device can skip several connection intervals before executing one monitoring, which further reduces energy consumption thereof.
In some application scenarios, a user needs to quickly access and check data. For example, a user wearing a smart wristband wants to check physical feature data on a mobile phone that is connected to the smart wristband. At this moment, the connection parameters need to be adjusted to accelerate the speed of data acquisition. However, the data transmission interval between devices is usually relatively big. Although the user can set a smaller connection interval, the setting instruction needs to wait for the next transmission opportunity to be sent to a peer device. In other words, a relatively long time still needs to be taken before completing adjustment of the connection parameters, and further to communicate with the peer.